Shiroi Kiba
by NicoleD93
Summary: A lunar promise was all he left her. But when an ailment befalls the Elder Chief; Kouga is forced to swallow his pride, and confront a part of his past he isn't particularly proud of. Now with a lingering war threat he must step up in order to unite his people. A nearly impossible task when he is faced with rival leaders, a council dripping in corruption and an unwilling fiancee.


**Chapter 1**

_We are linked by Blood, and Blood is memory without Language._

\- **Joyce Carol Oates**

* * *

The night had never truly seemed so dark until this very moment.

She could hear the chatter going on behind her. The voices travelling just low enough to absorbed into the hum of the trees. The rustling of branches mixed in with an assortment of hushed words. Ones she didn't care to hear. If she took a moment to think about it, she could nearly predict exactly what every topic was. Every closed-minded opinion that was perhaps better left unspoken. Perhaps at one time she might have even been insulted with such a conversation taking place. However now, at this point in time, she could hardly bring herself to care anymore. Lime green eyes reflected the flickering light of soft amber flames. Her every wavering attention drifting down to the mass of white fur at her feet. The soft heave of a rib cage, slowly expanding and falling with each passing breath. Her lips formed a thin line. A small part of her trying to suppress the disheartened feeling that weighed heavy in her chest.

She knelt down beside him and allowed her hand to go through a mass of clumped fur. It was tinged so grey now, turning almost like the setting leaves of autumn. She placed the bowl of heated broth down, her hands radiating warmth from the heated vessel. She didn't anticipate that he would fall asleep in the allotted time it had taken her to retrieve his food. But she could hardly blame him. After all, he was getting weary as the days drug on.

"He's getting weaker by the day."

A soft sound pierced through the silence, the voice of an elder woman cutting through the barrier of noiseless air she had succumbed to. The young female's attention didn't move, her eyes trained on the soft slow rhythmic breathing, almost as if it was the only thing to calm her nerves nowadays. She sighed, though her expression never wavered as the elder approached her, also following suit and kneeling beside the young female.

"You were missed at the council meeting Princess." She hardly believed that was true and couldn't help the self defiant snort that slipped from her lips in response. "I've been deemed 'unfit' to have a say in any of the council's movements. I highly doubt anything about me was missed." There was a tone that coated Ayame's words. A venomous varnish that her words dipped in before proceeding to roll off her tongue. Since her grandfather had been too sick to attend, they practically phased her out of any conversation of importance; choosing to talk amongst themselves, regardless of what she had to say. Regardless of the fact that she was ultimately the only surviving successor in her grandfather's bloodline.

The Elder had submerged herself into a moment of silence, turning her attention towards Ayame, almost as if the young wolf's grandfather didn't exist. She wasn't even sure he was listening, and even if he was, she didn't even know if he could even muster a response. "I gather since you are sitting here, you need to speak with me about something," Ayame retorted, finally pulling her attention to stare the old woman directly into her eyes. The wrinkles weighed heavy on her once youthful face, pulling at the corners, sagging down along the thin skin of her lips.

Ayame wondered silently, if the lack of sleep was causing the same reaction against her own skin. If, one day, she would look as rundown as the woman in front of her did. As old, and as tired.

The woman nodded, folding her hands in her lap. "The tribes are getting restless. And the secret of our chief, your dear grandfather's condition, cannot be contained any longer." There was weight to her words, weight she neglected to share. Ayame resisted the urge to roll her eyes, (anticipating the) information that she already knew was a waste of time to hear. Yet she remained polite, waiting for the elder to finish. "Your grandfathers' role at the head of the clan was delicate. It provided a sense of monarchy that was desperately needed. However…" she drifted off, taking a moment to choose her words. Ayame knew by her silence, before she even mustered up the will to say anything further. A spiteful smile appeared on her face, curling up her lips in spite of herself. It made sense now, why they neglected to include her. And it made sense why, the elder woman was talking to her now. "With you, dear princess being the only living successor, it puts the council in a most delicate position.

"They don't want me. Do they?" The sentence came out of her mouth even before she even allowed herself to absorb the words. It was hard to voice, even harder to hear aloud. Her grandfather, he protected her, fought for her. And never kept her out of anything. Now, he was slowly being phased out. She was slowly being phased out. The only thing that kept the council, the tribes in check, was dying.

Her everything was dying. And her status, her influence among the tribes, was dying along with him.

"The truth of it is, dear, that the tribes will never follow the word of a woman. No matter the bloodline," the old crone didn't bother to sugar coat anything. It seemed that no one did anymore. Ayame dropped the smile, however spiteful it was. She felt the reality of the situation set in, and the hurtful accuracy of her words along with it. They didn't want her, not because of who she was, but because of what didn't exist between her legs.

The council would never changed.

"So now what? Everything my family, my grandfather has done for the entirety of our kind, and our species just gets pushed to the side. Simply because I am a stupid, fucking girl?!" She couldn't help the anger and the betrayal that coated her words. Everything she had been through, now manifesting to the surface. Like water building under pressure. The way she felt nearly brought her to the point of exploding. "That's bullshit. That's total fucking bullshit."

She was shushed by the elder, the comment of her language not being lady-like hung in the air with deafening silence. Ayame sat, her eyes glaring, fists shaking. It was hard to calm the rage that threatened to boil over. To hold back the tears of frustration that pooled behind open eyes. This information was the last thing she needed right now.

What about her Grandfather? That's what she needed to focus on right now. His health and being with him. What was she supposed to tell him when he awoke? That due to his condition, the council was just going to phase out their family. To erase every sacrifice that he had ever made for the good of the tribes.

"Your grandfather has been looking out for the good of the wolf clan for generations. That has surely not been forgotten." The elder's words fell on deaf ears. Ayame not even taking so much as a moment to bother listening anymore. What did it matter what she said? Or what she did? None of it made a difference. She turned her eyes back down to the fire, staring intently into its burning flames. She wanted to scream, to throw things, to give into the frustration that was consuming her up inside. But she knew better, she was taught better. She waited for the woman to stop talking, to cough up whatever point she was trying to make.

"We respect his influence, and will forever respect your bloodline. But the matter at hand is, without a figurehead the tribes will cease to fall into line. They will become defiant without someone to lead them. And a woman, will never portray the strength required for subjugation." Ayame snapped her eyes forward, once again barely resisting the urge to roll them. She had heard this already. Granted, no matter how much the thought alone frustrated her, she knew the council was correct. Males of her kind were boorish, pigheaded, with skulls so thick not even steel could pierce through. Their negligence would only solidify, and the riots would increase even more than they had been since her grandfather's sickness.

Anyone of stature knew that the council truly ran the wolf youkai tribe. But, without being backed by a strong respectable leader they were losing power. "What do you want from me?" She finally inquired. The pit of her stomach sinking in anticipation of the answer she awaited.

"Our chief believed that once, a union between tribes was the one thing that could bring our kind together. The council agrees with him," she started, her darkened eyes meeting that of the young wolf as she pressed on. "You were once betrothed to Kouga, Leader of the Eastern tribe. However, that union was put on hold due to the lingering threat of a hanyou named Naraku. Now, with his demise, the council sees no reason for the marriage to be pushed off any longer."

It was obvious. A predictable statement. She knew without a doubt that even in the beginning of the elder's speech that she would end up getting shipped off; effectively becoming someone else's problem. Still, with hearing his name fall from the pencil thin lips of the old woman, her heart nearly stopped.

Kouga. They wanted Kouga.

She felt suffocated and dumb. A part of her wanting to out right laugh in her face, to scoff at what a ridiculous idea that was. She had not talked to the man in years, much less courtship, or even thoughts about marriage. She could barely force him to live up to his promise however many years ago. How in the hell was she supposed to do it now?

As if she didn't feel heartbroken already with everything. This only seemed to make it worse.

"He won't do it," she spoke flatly. Her words were hard not to mention trying to hide the conflicting bits of emotion that threatened to push their way towards the surface. "He's too stubborn, he'll never agree-."

"Arranged marriages happen all the time," her words were caught in her throat. "It is part of our heritage. How we promote growth and peace among neighboring tribes. Need I remind you of your mother and father and how they met." Ayame couldn't wrap her head around this, every single thought within her was sent reeling. "Kouga, was the youngest individual to ever become leader. He was chosen by the ancestors to bear the ancient weapon, Gorashi. He is the pillar of strength our kind needs. One that will be followed for centuries. This is the best solution. The only solution."

She fell into a silence, one so deep, in fact, she could barely comprehend. She breathed through clench teeth, feeling the sounds and scents from her surroundings drifting away. She hated the woman sitting across from her, more than words could describe at this very moment. Even more so, she hated the small part of her, the tiniest section of her heart deep down. The one part that skipped a beat every time someone even mentioned his name. Her cheeks burned softly, cursing herself underneath her breath. She was a fool, a fool to hold onto such a childish promise. An idiot, for believing that there was even a part of him that loved her. It took her years to stop thinking about him, to let go of him. And now, so quickly, the mere mention of him was enough to send her into a fumbling mess.

How she loathed him and herself, for even feeling the smallest amount of hope…

"A messenger is on his way east as we speak," the elder pressed on, choosing to ignore the princess as she spoke. "He will be here within a fortnight; I suggest you prepare for his arrival princess." The elder rose to her feet, her long grey tail swinging back behind her. Ayame shook her head, hiding her eyes in the safety of auburn hair. She pushed the tips of her fingers into the bed of her hair if only to take a simple moment to sooth the constant creases between the irritated flesh of her forehead. "This is a waste of time… He's never going to say yes-."

"You will _make_ him say yes." The abrupt voice nearly shook Ayame out of her own thoughts, eyes batting wide towards the woman before her. "He is the Prince we are looking for, just as you are our Princess. Together, you will be what saves this tribe. This is what your Grandfather wanted. This is what we need."

She met Ayame's gaze once more, cocking an eyebrow as a soft gesture. "Is it the human you are concerned about?" She asked, after all, Kouga's notorious infatuation with the lesser species had not gone unnoticed by the council. Still, with reference to her, Ayame pursed her lips shut. Her fingers twisting among-st one another in her lap. "Do not worry my Dear, fine young men often dabble in frequent escapades with human women. It never lasts."

The council often saw to that.

"Besides; no wolf youkai ever truly _loved_ a human."

-_Kouga_-

Kagome.

It had been a long time coming. So long, in fact, he nearly felt the words yanked from his mouth, silence dropping from his tongue as he was left merely to stare. Dumbfounded that she was even standing in front of him. Dark, raven hair, framing her pale face, dressing down her shoulders, clashing against white and red robes, some of which almost looked alien to his eyes.

He remembered the days, when green and white were all that touched her skin. Clothing that never seemed to cover enough, but enchanting all the same. Soft doe-like brown eyes, long lashes that fluttered against ample cheeks. So innocent, so trusting. She had been so young back then. And now, standing before him, he could see the woman she had become staring back at him. The years that had gone by, aged her skin so beautifully. Drenched in a soft glow, growing darker by the ever-setting sun. Not a wrinkle in sight, not a single imperfection to be found.

His cheeks near grew darker at how long he thought about it, taking note of how even after all these years, he could never find a single inadequacy within her person. She was nothing short of perfect.

It had been a rather long moment before he realized he had stood in utter silence, light blue eyes just staring amorously in her direction. He choked, biting back the words that threatened to leave his throat. He was interrupted, however, the moment she threw her arms around his middle, holding his torso tightly to her own.

It had been hard to deal with everything they had went through. So hard, that once she disappeared, he thought he would never get over her. Cursing every time that she plagued his mind; haunting his dreams with the memory of her. Even if she had chosen the half breed, had taken to his side over Kouga's very own and yet he could never seem to untangle himself from around her finger. It made the possibility of moving on even more and more unattainable.

He thought it would get better, that the years apart would have put more a strain on his heart. Instead feeling her skin, embracing his senses with her scent, it made it almost worse.

Still, his arms moved without his consent, reaching down to wrap around her ever subtle frame. He returned the kind gesture, trying to force himself to remember it was just an act of kindness on her part. An affectionate act, from one friend to another. He near smirked in spite of himself, the words in his subconscious spitting a rather sour tune. He almost would have rather she just punched him square in the jaw.

"Careful, the mutt might get the wrong impression if ya keep up with shit like this," he remarked, trying to keep a light humor, to hide the rather disheartened feeling he held seeing her again. He pulled back, even as she clung to him. Chuckling softly at the response that her snarky soft voice uttered, a self defiant response of '_I don't care'_. But she did care, that was the truth of it. And Kouga knew that truth, even before she pulled out of his arms, darkened burning eyes taking the moment to stare brightly at him.

On the best of days, it was often that the truth was what hurt most of all. This moment, a confined signal of what would forever be, just a friendship. Despite that, he met her worried gaze with a perfected plastic smile, trying his best to quell whatever doubts she had about them meeting like this. After all, despite all the time apart, this was the first time they had met.

After Naraku's death and her disappearance. After her miraculous return. This was the first time, the only time, they had been in one another's company.

"I… was surprised when you summoned me," she responded slow, her eyes watching every display of emotion that drifted across his face. She had a nasty habit of seeing through his soul, knowing every thought before it even had the chance to come out as his voice. It was a talent really, one that overtime he had practically grown to hate.

"You were the first person I could think to turn to and-," he trailed off, his eyes trailing off slightly, taking notice of the certain flame-retardant feline behind her, taking a seat, almost as if to wait until she was needed. He didn't bother finishing his sentence. Instead he suppressed the sour thought of missing her. Pushing it down deep within himself.

"I will always do anything in my power to help you Kouga, you know that," her smile was so sincere, her words so full of kindness. He felt guilty then. He had never wanted to resort to bothering her with his troubles, and perhaps, if the situation itself hadn't been classified as an emergency, he wouldn't have. But still, her face contorted to that of a more quizzical look. "I brought Kirara like your message asked, albeit I am a little confused," she responded honestly, looking back up to meet his gaze.

A stupid smile graced her look, a lopsided bitter smirk, an everlasting attempt to hide the bits of shame that threatened to show through. "Uh well y'know," he muttered lowly, trying his hardest not to shy away from her. "Without the jewel shards an' all, things are kinda… Slow."

He was _slow._

Things had never been the same since his encounter with Naraku. Not since giving up the only leverage he possessed. His pride, his strength. Without it he felt almost less of a leader, less of a man. Not that he would dare say any of these things aloud. Especially not to her. And with the same breath, he would rather harpoon himself on a spike, display his dead rotting corpse before even entertaining the idea of asking Inuyasha himself for help.

"I am sorry it's so outta the blue. I just need a ride up to the northern mountains. It would take way too long on foot," he remarked, his eyes turning towards the horizon, the gathering of mountains that stood all too close together, all to familiar. The voyage in total from his den, would require seven days, and six nights. He had already lost a lot of time, just having the messenger come to his quarters. Not to mention, on any other day, Ayame would waste no excuse finding him herself.

But perhaps, that was also a rather unfair statement to make. Kouga noted it before he said anything more, his eyes watching the wrinkles form on the priestess' forehead. "Inuyasha will be relieved," she responded finally, a soft sigh exiting out her lips.

The sound of the half breeds name caused a deep-set frown to immediately crawl onto his face followed by a rather loud snort. At least the hanyou had the smarts to stay away, to trust Kagome in the protection of the wolf, or at least the companion she came with. Still, the overwhelming urge to roll his eyes was hard to suppress.

Stupid Mutt never changed.

"He shouldn't be anything, I would never intentionally put ya in danger," he defended; barking only slightly. He felt like the comment itself was an accusation. He honestly did just need a ride, nothing more. She nodded, giggling slightly, a soft hue developing on the apples of her cheeks. She was, without a doubt, comparing things to the way they were, even if she said nothing further on the matter.

"Northern Mountains. That's where Ayame is right? Are you going to see her?" That was a loaded question if he ever heard one. But, a truthful one all the same. He simply nodded, however a rather serious look cascading over his features, one that only took her a moment to notice. It shot down any hope of playful banter, the light teasing she had that threatened to come out to break the soft silence that had fallen between them. Her lips closed, her soft pout forming a thin line. "Is everything okay Kouga?" Her words were still loaded, but this time for an entirely different reason.

He anticipated that question. However, when it was uttered, he was lost as to how to answer. "I ain't really sure," he answered honestly, his gaze flickering back towards the northern mountains. "To be honest, I haven't spoke to her in a while. Been busy training, tryin' to get the men ready for the fast approaching winter. I ain't heard nothin' from her."

"Then yesterday…" he had trailed off slightly leaving a moment of silence between them. Yesterday he had a group of white wolves approach him. Down, a tireless trek from the base of the mountains. They had specific instructions, consequences should they break them. They were exhausted and hungry upon arrival. Their appearance clearly stating that they had not stopped, not rested, until they found him. Stumbled upon his lands, their very important message at hand.

"Some men showed up. They were babblin' about the Grandfather chief. He ain't doin' so good." His voice dropped off, a slow shrug of his shoulders following the moment her voice countered his statement. Concern. Kagome was always concerned. Especially when it came to anyone but herself.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get going. I might be able to help him, I've gotten rather good with herbal medicine," she pushed, her hands almost instinctively going around his forearm, tugging him in the direction of the enlarged feline. Kouga frowned, but reluctantly allowed himself to be guided. Her strength was hardly substantial enough to force him to do anything, however, he knew the strength she held behind her fingertips. The ever-flowing power of purity that ebbed through her aura. She could take him down, with nothing more than a brush of her fingers. However, he hated to admit it, she could do that very thing for another reason entirely. His frown only deepened, setting down towards the outer corners of his mouth.

"You're overreacting. The old man's practically a century old already. I'm surprised he ain't a pile of dust to begin with." Perhaps that was a tad insensitive. But there wasn't anything about his statement that wasn't true. The elder was old, old enough in fact that Kouga couldn't actually recall, the exact age that the bastard was. They had to be expecting this, Ayame had to be expecting this. Old men, they get sick. It happens. They get sick, and then they die. Facts of life. Pure and simple.

They had to be prepared for this.

"Just a _ride,_ Kagome, that's all I need," he pressed his voice again, this time, catching her attention the moment she swung a leg over the felines back. She stopped, her features softening to stare at him. She felt saddened by his words, but on the same note she didn't want to argue with what he was saying. "Are you sure, Kouga?" She asked, softly begging him to let her help. Anything, that would allow her to extend a hand of her friendship. He quickly shot that down. He knew what having an over-dependence on her would lead to. And even if she and Ayame had settled their differences.

He wasn't sure how Ayame would react to seeing her at a time like this.

"Yeah. Everyone is probably just losing their shit because the elder chief is sick blah blah. Just need someone to settle them down or whatever," he tried to play it off like it was no big deal, like she had no reason to worry. Even when there was something in the bottom of his gut, a sinking feeling. One he couldn't shake the moment he received the summon the day before.

Something was going on. He could feel it under his skin.

She finally relented, nodding her head in agreement to his words. She arched forward, sliding to make space for him. He climbed on after her, keeping a respectable distance between them before they took off into the air. The felines feet igniting in flames and their bodies lifting off of the platform, soaring through the sky in a matter of seconds. Their destination, stationed on the horizon.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Rights to characters (as of yet) go to creator Rumiko Takahashi.

All I own is a cat, a dog, and the occasional bottle of maple syrup.


End file.
